


Shared Interests

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Barney Miller (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Yemana and his uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardicRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/gifts).



Hatori Suzuki farmed in California until February '42. After three years in Utah he'd moved to his sister's in Nebraska. Mom said he'd changed, but Nick couldn't remember Uncle Hatori as anything different; smart, dry-humored, obsessed with racing.

Nick learned at Friday night dinners, starting with win, place, and show, and moving to the tougher stuff: superfectas, combinations, finding the right bookie.

Mom complained, but Nick was a cop, so he could assure her it wasn't a big deal. At least not the kind of bets _they_ placed.

They buried Hatori three years ago, but Nick never misses a race.


End file.
